Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stretchable cap which is made of a fabric that, as opposed to being uni-axially stretchable in any direction, is multi-axially stretchable so that the cap construction fits the head of the wearer without undo pressure so as not to leave a mark or band around the head of the wearer.
It is generally known that there are a plurality of different types of caps that have been available for a number of years, some having various adjustable features in order to fit myriad head sizes. The attributes and detriments of such caps are generally known and probably the most ubiquitous cap is the type having a cutout or gap in the back with a band that is adjustable by reason of a plurality of slots which are engageable with one of a plurality of protuberances in order to adjust the headband size of the cap.
In most of the prior art caps, even including those which utilize what might be considered stretchable fabric, that is where the stretchable fabric is uni-axially stretchable, these caps and hats have not been altogether desirable from the aspect of being comfortably fitted to the head of the wearer.
That is, many of the prior art caps, because of their inability to give or stretch in a plurality or multiplicity of directions, causes undo pressure around the head of the wearer thereby leaving a mark or certainly providing discomfort during wearing of the cap.
One cap that has made great strides with respect to its ability to fit a variety of shaped heads is the cap disclosed in Cho U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540. However, in this patent a free sized cap is disclosed which is fabricated of a fabric which is uni-axially stretchable and is of woven material capable of being stretched in only one direction. As indicated, such a cap suffers in that in order to be truly comfortable on the head of a wearer stretchability is desirable in both directions, that is vertically and horizontally, when considering the plane of a fabric. Further such caps are not made with a cushioned head or sweat band fabricated with stretchable thread so as to impart true comfort to the wearer of a cap so made.